


Little Known Facts

by missariamalone



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: A Bit of Violence Though, Canon Compliant, He Was Evil Though, I Have to Get That Out There, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Past Character Death, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Queer Platonic Parners, Werewolves, mentioned child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missariamalone/pseuds/missariamalone
Summary: There are a lot of things Auradonians don't know. Especially when it comes to life on the Isle of the Lost. These are just some of the things that they don't know...*I do not own the Descendants Franchise in any shape or form.**However, I do own the plot (most of this book) and my original characters (like Luna), which means that you can't plagiarize this work.





	1. Fact #1 Luna Can Be Nice

It wasn’t exactly common. In fact, she was only ever kind to two people. Luna wasn’t quite sure why she was drawn to Jay and Carlos. Maybe it was the way that the thief was so unapologetically confident and flirty. And somewhat the fact that he never actually took any of it seriously except he never flirted with her; and he flirted with everyone. Either he was actually scared of her, or he respected her. She was pretty sure that it wasn't the former. There wasn’t much respect on the Isle, so she appreciated it.

Carlos was intriguing for an entirely different reason. Unlike most of the other kids on the Isle, he wasn’t hardened by the horrid place. In fact, he was a lot more timid and kind than any other kid that Luna had ever met. And for it he was beaten up and bullied. Luna could tell that he was afraid, but she admired that he didn’t show fear in the face of her or any other potential danger. He was also witty, not being afraid to crack some jokes while he was clearly in danger.

At first she didn’t do much different. But eventually, she’d make sure that Carlos wouldn’t be beaten up and that Jay always found a good score (even though he usually managed it all by himself). She always kept up her tough exterior though. She made sure she had a reason for beating up the kids planning to hurt the younger man and made sure that no one saw her leave notes for Jay telling him who to rob. To them she was just Luna. She was still scary and she was still the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf. But she was nice nonetheless, they just didn’t know it.


	2. Fact #2 Isle Kids Are Possessive

Luna isn’t very good at sharing. Especially when she lived in a place where stealing and keeping ahold of what was yours was what kept you alive. Almost as soon as she had started becoming what resembled friends with the two boys, she immediately claimed them as hers. Sure, she knew Jay could fight his own battles, and Carlos knew how to get away if he needed to, but that didn’t stop her from wanting to protect what she had. And what she had was a pack. 

The first time someone tried to beat up Carlos after she had claimed him (claimed being a loose term as she had really only established that fact in her own mind), she nearly killed the offender. It wasn’t exactly pretty and the man had been left with more than a few sizeable scars. Word got around, and well… no one dared go near the son of Cruella de Vil again for fear of the same happening to them. 

The first thing Jay had done after Luna claimed him was steal from Captain Hook. Admittedly, it wasn’t the smartest of moves, and it had him at swordpoint within the hour. As soon as Luna got there, however, snarling and flashing her larger than average canines, the swords moved to her and she gave a few more scars to a few more pirates. Again, word got around, and everyone in the Isle knew that Luna had officially staked her claim over the two of them.

Of course Luna can’t stop every little happening. Carlos still got hurt by either his own fault or by others. And Jay still stole and didn’t always get away with it. But you could be certain that Luna would find who hurt them and make them pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Another chapter! This book is actually doing a lot better than I thought it would, and I'd like to thank you all for that. I hope you all have a wonderful day, and I'll see you all soon with fact #3. :)  
> ~ Aria


	3. Fact #3 The Isle Isn't Void of Magic

Luna lived in the most magical place on the Isle of the Lost. Or rather, the  _ only _ magical place on the Isle of the Lost. The cave was almost impossible to get to unless you knew where to look, and it was located at the exact center of the barrier, making it the weakest point. 

Once she’d found it, it was the only place she felt comfortable sleeping. Everywhere else, someone would be trying to steal from or hurt her. There, she could sleep easy. She even managed to start what could be considered a garden in the wasteland that she grew up in. So she was well fed almost all the time.

A few days afterward, she went back angry. Really angry. She had found out that her pack (who still didn’t know they were her pack) didn’t have safe homes to go back to. The Isle of course, wasn’t a very safe place, but she figured that they should have somewhere that could truly be safe. Like her cave was.  _ Like her cave was _ . 

It was almost definitely going to blow up in her face, but still, she rounded up the two of them and led them to her cave.

“I swear that if either of you tell anyone about this I will rip your throats out,” Luna snarled, flashing her canines at them. 

She could tell that Carlos was about to bolt, she could  _ smell _ the fear on him. So, she grabbed ahold of his arm and dragged him behind her. Sure she was being harsh, but you had to be. It was fear or be feared on the Isle and Luna definitely didn't want the consequences that came with the former. 

Jay kept pace with them, seeming to be both curious at what she was about to show them and amused at how the smaller male was acting. She eventually brought them to the ocean shore. However, she didn’t go onto the docks, she went under them.

Luna pushed a large rock over to reveal a hole in the cliffside then looked back over at the two behind her, eyebrow raised, “Go on.”

Jay immediately entered, probably not realizing that Luna heard his mumbles of, “I hope there’s something good to steal in here.”

“You’re not stealing anything!” she called after him, “I’ll know.”

“I think I’ll just go home,” Carlos said, his voice only wavering slightly as he motioned behind him.

Luna snatched his elbow and quickly checked that they weren’t being watched, “You can’t go home. I know how you live. I’m trying to give you something better.”

Carlos seemed even more spooked at this but she wasn’t giving up, “There’s no catch. Just don’t tell anyone else. I appreciate not having to look over my shoulder while I sleep.”

“I- uh,” he hesitated, “Thanks.”

She motioned for him to go into the tunnel, so he did, albeit cautiously. She rolled the rock back into place as she entered herself, making sure that no one was following them one last time. 

At the end of the tunnel Jay was already making himself at home. The room wasn’t very big, although it wasn’t hurting for space either. It had enough room that she could stand and it fit both what few possessions she had and the makeshift mattress she had made out of pillows, blankets, and a sewing kit she had nabbed from the weekly Auradon trash dump. It also had enough holes in the wall to act as storage for any food that she had or wanted to grow, including half a wall of scrap grown potatoes.

“So here’s the deal,” she told the two of them, “You two can come here as much as you need to. Whether you want to get away from home or just want some non-patronizing company. Just don’t tell anyone, or I’ll be keeping good on my promise from earlier.”

Carlos was actually pretty quick to agree, having spoken to her only minutes prior, Jay, however, wasn’t as convinced, “Why us?”

Luna raised an eyebrow, “Does there have to be a reason?”

Jay stared at her critically for a long while, but he eventually replied, “Okay.”

Luna nodded, “You two can take the bed tonight if you want,” and with that it was done.


	4. Fact #4 It’s Not The Full Moon You Have to Worry About

It wasn’t the first new moon since the boys started spending most of their nights at the cave, but Luna was still anxious. She hadn’t spent the previous six new moons at the cave due to the fact that she didn’t want to scare them. Now though, she had already worked herself up to going, but wasn’t completely sure how they’d take to spending the night in a room with a 5 foot tall wolf.  And she definitely didn’t know how the wolf would feel spending the night with them. 

Before the cave she’d never actually turned into the wolf. She could usually turn whenever she wanted as long as she was in the cave, but the new moon wasn’t optional. No matter what, as long as there was no moon and no sun in the sky she had to be the wolf.

She lingered out of the cave for as long as possible before going inside, hoping that neither of them decided to spend the night. Of course, as soon as she entered she felt the magic take hold, causing her form to melt away as smoke enveloped her. As soon as her vision cleared, she saw the horror painted on Jay’s face.

She slunk to the farthest wall from the end and curled up, tucking her tail under her head. She tried her hardest to ignore the stare she was getting. Then, in a effort to be positive, she thought  _ at least it wasn’t both of them at the same time _ . Over the last few weeks she’d managed not to snap at him or just be overly harsh, so she really didn’t want to break the streak now. 

Just as she was about to give in and leave, a presence settled next to her. Luna looked up, surprised when her yellow eyes met Jay’s brown ones. She gave him a wolfy smile, and laid her head back down, happy this time. She still didn’t know what Carlos would do, but for now she was content, overjoyed even. 

The next day, when Luna woke up, she was tangled up with him, her legs intertwined with his, his arms around her waist, and her head rested on his chest. As soon as she realized the position they were in, she immediately tried to get herself out of the way. Of course, the instant she moved a muscle, he woke up with a start. 

“What?” he mumbled, still half asleep. 

When his eyes actually opened, they became as wide as Luna’s own. The two of them bolted apart, excuses flying out of their mouths. Eventually the pair went silent choosing to go about their days as if nothing unusual had happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a bit since I've posted on AO3, but I'm back with another chapter. I hope you all have a wonderful day, and I'll see you all next time. :)  
> ~ Aria  
> P.S. Comments make my day. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Aria, I originally posted this on Wattpad, but now I'm posting it here! I'm pretty far into posting there, so I'll probably post about twice a week until everything is caught up. :)
> 
> Also, a few things to note about this book:  
> 1.) Luna, Carlos, and Jay's relationship functions most like a queer-platonic relationship. What is a queer-platonic relationship you may ask, well, I queer-platonic relationship is where two (or more (in this case more)) people are closer than normal friends, so they will be physically close, sleep together (as in actually sleep), and just overall be really close with one another. However, what makes this a queer-platonic relationship is that they people involved do not define it as romantic or sexual. If you'd like to know more about queer-platonic relationships I suggest doing some research as I don't really go in depth on what they label their relationship as, for them, it just kind of happens.
> 
> 2.) I will be altering parts of the concept of the Isle of the Lost. In the books, it is hinted at that the VK's are abused by their parents and are taught not to trust one another. This is slightly more subtle in the movies which is why I chose to reference the books first. So, I will definitely be tying that into this book along with gang activity (like the pirates) and general violence. I will also be adding in a quality of detachment from certain things, such as scars, love/romance, etc. However, because this is a Disney movie, nothing will be too extreme or explicit, and there will be no cursing (I try to keep the cursing in all my books the same as in the franchise). So, don't be too wary.


End file.
